


Piece By Piece

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a client, Ben is a fast learner, Build up, Chess, Competition, Consensual, Dont watch the game too closely, Experienced rey, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Getting to Know Each Other, Growing Confidence, Happy Ending, Humour, If I've messed up the chess I dont really need to know, In Love, Kinks, Kissing, Lingerie, Love, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rey is a call girl, Rey is a good teacher, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Shy Ben Solo, Smut, Smutty, Smutty oneshot, Soft Ben Solo, Strip Chess, Swearing, Sweet, Tension, True Love, Virgin Ben Solo, based on a prompt, dirty talking, explicit - Freeform, light mentions of sub kink, literal fluff, safe sex, very mild reference to slapping someone and strangling someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a prompt to reylo prompts:“Do you like chess, Ben?”Suddenly his face lit up and he nodded eagerly. “I do, Miss.”Rey smiled back at him. “Wonderful. We’re going to play a little game.”“A game, Miss?”Rey indicates to the beautifully crafted chess set on the mahogany coffee table in front of them. She knew Ben played and she knew he enjoyed the game.“Yes, I take one of your pieces, you tell me something about yourself. You take one of mine, I’ll remove an item of clothing.”Ben swallowed hard. She knew he was afraid, but the way his eyes swept over her led her to believe he was also tempted.She leaned forward and fixed him with an intense gaze.  “If you win, Ben. You can have me.”*************************************
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 233
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Piece By Piece

What do you do for a living? Do you cook? Clean? Write? Rey fucked people for a living. It wasn’t something she could put down on her resume but hey, she was good at it and she enjoyed it. For the most part. She had a set of regulars and although some of them had interesting quirks...like the banker Armitage Hux who liked her to wear a mask and pretend to choke him. Mostly, all they really wanted was someone to talk to, watch a show with, lie next to in bed. Rey’s job was mainly about companionship not orgasms. That was certainly the case with her newest client, Ben Solo. 

Ben first called her two months ago. He explained he was shy and needed someone to help him talk to girls. Rey had been expecting to meet an eighteen year old kid when she first knocked on the door of the cheap motel room he had booked for them. She was stunned when a tall, dark, well built man in his thirties opened the door with a nervous expression that looked so out of place for someone of his size. They didn’t do anything sexual that day. They never did anything sexual. They just hung out. Talked. Played games sometimes. Card games. Sometimes Ben brought board games. Yes. Board games. To meetings with his hired prostitute. Rey thought it was kinda sweet. 

Ben liked to call her Miss. That was a little quirk of his and he seemed to like her to take charge. Order him around. Although she hadn’t explored it enough to be sure. Mainly because Ben was just so nice. She could talk to him and he listened. Really listened. He gave her foot rubs. Remembered what treats she likes and brought them with him to their meetups. She suspected Ben knew more about her than she knew about him at this point. He peppered her with questions during their visits and she found herself giving him truthful answers instead of the usual vague replies. 

There were two things she was absolutely sure of about Ben. She was sure he was a virgin and she was sure he was completely in love with her. So in love with her that it was really starting to interfere with her job, so she had decided she was going to have to do something about it. 

For the first time in her call girl career, she called Ben and had him come over to her lavish apartment. She opened the door wearing a satin pink bustier with matching panties, garter belt and sheer soft pink stockings. A long see through pink dressing gown with pink fluff at the sleeves and matching high heeled fluffy slippers completed her look. Ben looked pale as she bid him to enter. 

“Take a seat, sweetheart,” she purred. 

He perched on the edge of her sofa like a bird. Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the thirty five years old man timidly seated in her apartment. She mused he was like a butterfly ready to fly away at a moment's notice. 

She sat down in front of Ben in her favourite plush armchair. He handed her an envelope with her payment enclosed. She smiled and put it aside. “Do you like chess, Ben?” 

Suddenly his face lit up and he nodded eagerly. “I do, Miss.” 

Rey smiled back at him. “Wonderful. We’re going to play a little game.” 

“A game, Miss?” 

Rey indicates to the beautifully crafted chess set on the mahogany coffee table in front of them. She knew Ben played and she knew he enjoyed the game. 

“Yes, I take one of your pieces, you tell me something about yourself. You take one of mine, I’ll remove an item of clothing.” 

Ben swallowed hard. She knew he was afraid, but the way his eyes swept over her led her to believe he was also tempted. 

She leaned forward and fixed him with an intense gaze. “If you win, Ben. You can have me.” 

Ben’s eyes widened. “W-what?” 

Rey lay back and crossed her legs. “If you win the game, I want you to claim your prize. Your prize is me, Ben. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. Free of charge.” 

Ben’s chest rose and fell laboriously as he considered her offer. 

Rey softened. “You can say no, Ben. You can walk out of here and never see me again. No hard feelings. But if you agree to play, you also agree to my terms. If you win, you fuck me like I know you want to deep inside of that gorgeous head of yours.” 

She had never spoken to Ben like that before. It was a gamble, but one that paid off as he set his jaw and nodded eagerly. 

Rey smiled. “Let’s begin, shall we?” 

Rey was the first to capture one of Ben’s pawns. She ran the black piece through her fingers before placing it gently down by the board. “Spill,” she ordered. 

“I don’t like peas,” Ben answered with a grin. 

Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “I better get something juicer next time,” she ordered as they continued with the game. 

In a badly planned out attack, Rey lost her white knight to Ben. She growled with frustration, but removed one of her delicate pink slippers as payment. 

Ben rolled his eyes and Rey laughed. “What? You think we’re getting to the good stuff straight out of the gate? You have to earn a peek at these goodies, Ben.” 

Ben grinned back and Rey was happy to see he was starting to relax. Her plan was working. She knew Ben felt comfortable with games. There was a clear outcome, one winner, no surprises. He could control the situation to an extent that he felt happy with. The only different here was instead of gloating rights, he got to fuck Rey. A shiver ran through her at the thought. She watched Ben consider his next move...those large hands of his running up and down the sides of his rook. She licked her lips. Ben did have lovely hands. They felt so good when he rubbed her shoulders or massaged her feet. She knew they would feel amazing fondling her...

“Your move,” Ben prompted, pulling her out of her head. 

Rey shook her head. “Sorry, just lost in my thoughts.” 

Ben was slipping. Rey captured his rook with ease. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him expectantly. 

He sighed and started talking. “I’m not very close to my parents. When I was quite young, I got into some trouble and instead of dealing with me themselves they sent me off to stay with my Uncle. I never fully forgave them for pushing me away like that.”

“That must have been rough,” Rey offered as Ben made his next move. 

He shrugged. “It is what it is.”

Rey nodded and they continued with the game. Each of them made some advancements both on and off the board. Rey learnt that Ben was a lawyer, but that he felt his mother, father and uncle all wanted him to follow in their vastly different footsteps which had led to a childhood filled with expectations and inevitable let downs. 

“I just couldn’t be what they wanted me to be,” he said gently and Rey’s heart squeezed. 

“Fuck em,” Rey said as she took another of his pawns. “I never had any family, no parents, no aunts or uncles. No one. Then I found Rose and Finn and we became best friends. They’re my family now.” 

“I wish I had that closeness with someone,” Ben confessed. 

“You will, Ben,” Rey promised with a smile. 

When Ben took Rey’s other knight she had already lost both shoes and her dressing gown. She stood up and turned to the side, bending her leg at the knee and pointing her toes as she unclipped one of her stockings from her garter belt and slowly rolled it down in her ankle. She slipped it off and dropped it to the floor. 

Ben’s eyes were darker now. Lustful. Intoxicated. He rubbed his palms on his thighs. Rey took Ben’s bishop and squealed with delight. He laughed. 

“Come on, Ben. You owe me a fact,” Rey sang. 

“It’s a fact that I’d miss you even if we’d never met.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open. That was unfair. Ben wasn’t smooth. He was nervous and jittery. The comment caught her completely off guard. It was so out of character. Ben made his move and held her gaze over the board. Warmth pooled between her legs and she felt herself dampen. _Shit._ Ben was getting her so hot. Usually she could control herself with clients. Maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew? She tried to compose herself and concentrated on the game. 

“Check,” she purred as she trapped Ben’s king. 

He smirked and moved the piece out of danger, Rey lost another piece in the process and kicked herself for not protecting it. 

“I believe this means that other stocking is mine.” 

As Rey unclipped the sheer leg covering she mused that Ben seemed to be evolving as the game went on. He was becoming more cocky, confident and infinitely more attractive to her. She had always found him handsome, but this version of Ben was blowing her mind. She threw the stocking in his direction and he caught it, without taking his eyes off hers he kissed the delicate material and tucked in into his jeans pocket. 

Rey sat back down, fully aware she was now down to her bustier and panties. The next few moves would be very interesting… 

They danced around each other for sometime. Their joint tension and excitement heightening with each flick of their wrists. Eventually, Rey captured Ben’s last rook.

“Yes! Fact please,” she demanded with her hand stretched out in front of her palm up. 

“I’ve never slept with anyone before,” Ben said softly as he moved his King. 

Rey licked her lips and slid her Queen along the board. Moving ever closer to Ben’s King. “I know.” 

“Is that why you’re doing this?” he asked softly as he made his next move. 

Should she lie? No. She should tell the truth and let him see. Let him see that he had gotten under her skin. _Urgh._ Vulnerability was so far from her comfort zone. But she wanted him to know this meant more to her than a silly conquest. 

“I want you to have this experience, I want you to know how good it can be and I’m selfish and I want it to be with me,” Rey wasn’t paying attention to the game anymore. She absentmindedly made a foolish direction choice. 

“Why?” Ben asked. Quickly sliding his piece across the board towards her. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking the questions?” Rey asked, retreating her queen. 

“Tell me, please.” 

_Urgh._ Why was she so weak for him? She had slapped military men and nearly strangled one overzealous customer for overstepping, but when Ben looked at her with those big eyes and offered her a soft ‘ _please_ ,’ she felt utterly helpless. 

“Because I care about you, probably more than I should.” 

And there it was. The secret she had been hiding from him and denying to herself. She looked at him anxiously. He smiled and kept his eyes on hers as he made his final move.

“Checkmate.” 

**********

  
Rey wasn’t surprised at all that Ben had won the game. She had stopped focusing a long time ago and if she was being completely honest, she wanted him to win. Ben stood and came towards her. He held out his hand and she placed hers within it. He pulled her gently to her feet. Why was she nervous? This is what she did for a living for fucks sake! So why was she shaking like a novice?

Ben leaned down and kissed her shoulder. “We don’t have to do this, Rey,” he murmured. 

“I want to,” she said quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up on her tiptoes. They had never kissed. Came close a few times, but never seen it through. This time though Ben didn’t shy away when she reached for him. He let their lips lightly touch. Soft and slow and feather light, his hands wrapped around her bodice, squeezing her through the silky material. She moaned and pulled back. She turned away from him and looked over her shoulder.

“You need to undo me.” 

The bustier was laced in cross crosses down her back and tied at the bottom. Ben undid the bow and started to loosen the ribbons. His fingers gently stroked up her back as her skin was revealed. By the time he reached the top, Rey was burning for him. The bustier fell away and Rey stepped out of it, turning to face Ben once more. His eyes dropped to her chest. Ben had never seen her naked. He never requested anything sexual of her. Her heart thumped in her chest. Was she even his type? Was she...enough? 

“Can I see all of you?” he asked. 

She nodded and Ben hooked his thumbs into her underwear and slid them carefully down her legs to the floor. She lifted her feet one by one and Ben tucked the scrap of material into his pocket with the stocking he had stored there earlier. 

“Those were expensive you know,” Rey said with a smirk and Ben returned to her eye line. 

“I’ll pay for them,” Ben said with a smile. His eyes drank her in. 

“Have you seen a naked woman before?” 

Ben shook his head. 

“I hope I’m not a disappointment.” 

“You? Never.” 

He kissed her sweetly, his hands tentatively exploring her bare skin. Rey pressed herself against him, he was all taut muscle. She ran her hands over his arms. God, she loved his arms. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she murmured. Eager to please, Ben quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and Rey finally got a view of the sculpted abs she knew he had concealed from her for so long. She hooked her fingers into the belt hoops on his jeans and pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips to his as she undid his fly and helped him out of his jeans. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Good,” he breathed. 

Rey let her hands trail down his stomach to his underwear, running her fingers over the outline of his hard cock. Ben groaned and cupped her ass. Rey grinned as she rolled his boxer shorts down his legs and dropped to her knees.

“You have a gorgeous cock, Ben,” she told him as she took him in her mouth. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he strained out. His teeth gritted rigidly as she worked up and down his length. He was more than a mouthful but she eased him in slowly to take him as far as she could. When she pulled back she looked up at him as she swirled her tongue around his tip tasting a drop of precum as he twitched between her lips. Rey ran her hands over him as she fixed her eyes on his. 

“Tell me what you need, Ben,” she urged. 

Ben swayed slightly as he gazed down at her. She watched his throat bob as he swallowed hard. 

“Tell me,” Rey coaxed. 

“You. I want you. I want to be in you. I want all of you.” 

Rey stood and led him to the sofa. She pushed him down into a seated position and climbed on top of him. She pulled a condom from a bowl on a side table and ripped it open. Carefully guiding Ben’s hands over his cock so he could feel how to apply the thin rubber as she lowered it onto him. 

“Are you ready?” she asked him, poised over him. 

He nodded and Rey lowered herself down. He was big, and she moved slowly to allow her body time to stretch around him. Ben’s head fell back and he gripped her hips so hard she knew she would bruise. It felt fucking amazing. 

“Rey, you feel...fuck. So good.” 

Rey’s hands clung to his shoulders as she bounced in his lap. She moaned as she moved on him. “Ben, grip my ass.” 

He did as she asked, with just the right amount of firmness.

“Oh god,” she whined. “So good.” 

She kissed him, cupping his cheek with one hand. It was a fucking punch to the gut to realise now, whilst she was impaled on his wonderful cock that she was in love with him. Jealousy filled her when she thought about anyone else taking him in their mouth or feeling him thrusting up within them.

“Please, baby. Come for me. I need it,” she pleaded. 

Ben’s hands moved to her chest, he gravitated towards her and sucked a nipple into his mouth, her pussy reacted as if his lips were pressed there. She felt her stomach start to coil and tighten and lowered a hand between her legs to press against her clit. The small circles she drew on her body drove her ever closer to her blissful goal. 

Ben started to pump up into her roughly and Rey fed off his growing excitement. 

“Fuck, Rey. I’m...yes. Oh Rey. Yes.” 

Ben shook and trembled as he came, one large hand tangled in her hair and pulled her roughly towards him. His tongue thrust forcefully into her mouth and she whimpered helplessly as she climaxed abruptly in his lap. As they slowly returned to reality, they kissed softly and panted in unison. 

Still inside of her, Ben looked deep into her eyes. “Rey, I want to be with you.” 

“But?” Rey replied. 

Ben looked confused.

Rey stroked her fingers through his lovely hair and sighed. “There’s always a but, Ben. You want to be with me but you can’t get past my job, can’t deal with the jealousy, the strange hours, the…”

Ben shook his head. “No. There’s no but. I want to be with you. I want to be in your life whichever way you’ll have me. I don’t want to control you. I don’t want to own you. I just want to be with you. I don’t care what you do. It’s a job. It’s not who you are. Keep doing it or quit and I’ll support you. It’s your choice. I’ll love you whatever you decide.” 

his words brought tears to her eyes and her voice broke as she spoke. “You love me?” 

“You know I do, Rey. You’ve known for a long time. I know you don’t feel the same...but maybe in time…” 

“I do!’ she cried. “I do feel the same. I love you. I love you so much. I didn’t know it until tonight but I do.” 

Ben sighed deeply and peppered her face with kisses. Rey giggled and pretended to fight him off. 

“I’m so glad you won tonight,” she told him.

“Me too, this has been the best night of my life. I feel like I’m dreaming.” 

Rey grinned and kissed him once more. “How about one more game, this time I’ll tell you facts about me and you strip.” 

Ben smirked. “And if I win?”

“You can fuck me hard,” Rey ground in his lap and felt him start to harden once more. 

“And if you win?” Ben hissed. 

“You can still fuck me hard.” 

Ben kissed her soundly and surprised her with a slap across the ass. With a gleam in his eye that made her so fucking wet he smirked and replied, “Game on, sweetheart.” 

**********


End file.
